


Suikoden character day ficlets

by tokumei108



Category: Suikoden, Suikoden I, Suikoden IV
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Gen, Speculation, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-01-29 06:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21405526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokumei108/pseuds/tokumei108
Summary: Character-focused ficlets written for various Suikoden character days (as celebrated over on twitter)
Kudos: 4





	1. Ted, 10/10/19

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to post these also on AO3 so that they'll be easier to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place vaguely sometime after Suikoden 4 and before Suikoden 1.

Ted pulls down his hood and blinks. The sun is still shining high in the sky, but it will take a few hours at least to make it back to his “home”. He better get going; there’s no one to help him if he gets caught outside when twilight hits and the beasts come out.

Trekking to the larger town was worth it, though. Ted had been running low on salt, of all things. He bought salt and bread and indulged with a cookie, eating it slowly, savoring it. He hadn’t had something sweet in a long time, since food primarily came from hunting and roasting on a campfire. He misses it sometimes, misses the things that people can have when they live in towns, have neighbors, divide and share work. But people like him can’t have that. If even “he” can’t live with others, then what hope does Ted have?

Rabbits are his only company on his trek home. He doesn’t hunt them; there’s no need when he already has enough food. Besides, the sack is heavy; he bought enough salt to last 10, 20 years? The next time he visits that town, he won’t even need his hood.


	2. Tir, 11/11/19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place after the 108 SOD ending of Suikoden I. Probably before Suikoden II though not necessarily...

The first time Tir picked up a fishing rod, he did it because it didn’t seem like a bad way to pass the time, and maybe he’d catch a fish. (He didn’t.)

The second time Tir picked up a fishing rod, he sat for hours before he caught something. He didn’t actually plan for it to happen, even though he had a proper rod and actual bait on his hook. He didn’t know what to do with the fish; with the fish still flapping in his hands he found Gremio, which caused Gremio to scramble about until they could borrow a kitchen to turn raw fish into fish stew. (It was delicious.)

The third time, the fourth time…it had been countless times now. Tir no longer remembers them distinctly. There’s something about fishing that brings Tir back again and again. Was it because it was the one time he could be left alone in silence? Was it because it seemed to make time pass more quickly, even if he spent most of it just waiting? (What was he waiting for?)

Somewhere deep inside Tir knew the real reason why he kept fishing, but he would never say it out loud.


	3. Lazlo, 4/4/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place well after Suikoden Tactics. Spoilers for both Suikoden 4 & Tactics

Lazlo doesn’t keep track of the days anymore.

He does notice when the seasons change because some seasons are better for crab hunting than others. Crab meat isn’t as exciting as it had been before, but there really isn’t anything else Lazlo looks forward to eating. The business Chiepoo tried to build here failed; merchant ships nowadays go from Middleport to Obel in less than a week, so many don’t detour to the Deserted Island. That was what Lazlo overheard the last time he visited the shop that no longer exists. When was that anyway? 5, 10, 20 years ago?

Sometimes he thinks about leaving the islands for good. It’s been 10 years since he’s heard from Paula. Kenneth, Tal, Snowe, and Jewel had also kept in touch for a bit, but at some point Paula became the only visitor. The others… Well, it wasn’t anyone’s fault. It had started to feel awkward, forced. Things had changed, even if Lazlo still looks the same.

He doesn’t know where to go yet, but he supposes there is no rush either. Such is the blessing and curse of his rune. Maybe it’s the real punishment, but he forgives it (his destiny) anyway.


End file.
